


Shaman's Fate

by Jathis



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young Shaman is sent to investigate the desecration of some sacred lands, things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaman's Fate

Maralah groaned softly as she shifted a little, trying and failing to free herself. The Shaman had been hearing news of Dwarves pushing onto sacred lands, using their tools to destroy the old structures there in their search for valuable ore to sell. Her Elder had sent her to go and see what was happening, directing her to see what was going on and try to stop it if she was able to. It had not taken long for the Tauren to find evidence of the Dwarves and their destructive nature but before she could properly act on it; something heavy had struck her from behind, plunging her into darkness.

Now that she had woken up, she found that she was still in the darkness. She was sitting with her back up against a tree, heavily bound with a blindfold over her eyes and a metal bit gag strapped over her head to keep her quiet. Her arms were bound tight behind her back, bent so that her palms were pressed against her forearms. The rest of the ropes were wrapped tight around her body, special care taken to frame her covered breasts. Her ankles were crossed and tied together, a stake driven through the rope to keep her from attempting to kick out.

The Shaman groaned around her gag, struggling in her restraints. She had no idea who or what had attacked and restrained her but she didn't wish to find out when they returned. The ropes however were strong and her struggling only managed to make her tired, panting heavily around her gag as her sharp ears caught the sound of someone approaching.

“Looks like the nosy bitch is awake,” a gruff voice snorted. The footsteps continued and Maralah whimpered now, nostrils flaring in fear as she felt two bodies near her. She was of a medium build for a Tauren; her body thick with wide hips, large ass, and round large breasts. She was of a caramel color mostly, small patches of cream dotted over her body and muzzle. Rough hands reached down and ripped away at the top of her robes, making her cry out in shock as her breasts were pulled free roughly, squeezed between the ropes wrapped around her chest.

“Nice tits at least,” the second voice muttered. A hand reached down to cup one of her breasts, giving the nipple a punishing pinch that made her yelp and try to speak around her gag. “What do we do with her now? We don't need anymore workers here. We've got enough with those machines the Gnomes sent us.”

She whined as they continued to fondle her breasts, squirming a little to try and escape from them. This however only made them punish her by slapping them sharply, making them jiggle from impact a little. Her sensitive nipples slowly became hard from the abuse and she groaned, drooling around her gag as she shook her head with a whine.

“It'd be a waste to kill her...”

“I've got an idea. I have a contact whose been looking for a new plaything for weeks now. I'm sure with tits like this he'll be interested.”

Palms ran over her hard nipples and she let out a weak sob, continuing to drool around her gag. A rope was tied around her neck, serving as a leash for her. Her ankles were untied, heavy manacles with a short chain between them replacing the ropes that had been keeping her down. She was grabbed by her white horns and forced up onto her hooves, grunting as the rope around her neck was yanked. The short length of the chains forced her to shuffle forward on her hooves, awkwardly moving forward, still blindfolded.

“Grab me those clamps for this bitch. It'll be a lesson for sticking her snout in Dwarven affairs!”

She wailed as cold metal clamps were forced onto her nipples and tightened so that they pinched down hard without causing them to become numb. Maralah drooled profusely now, groaning as she was forced to stand still as a strong thin chain was attached to each clamp. The chains were then attached to the saddle of one of her captor's rams and she waited as they got ready to leave, her mind still reeling from everything that was happening to her.

A cruel hand slapped her hard across her ass again and she yelped and staggered forward as the ram started to move, forced to move at an undignified trot that made her breasts bounce, causing the clamps to tug on her nipples as she went. The other Dwarf rode along just behind her, using a long switch to strike her on the ass whenever she started to slow, forcing her to keep up with their steady pace onward.

Her tribe would never see Maralah again, nor receive any word of what had happened to her.

 


End file.
